Let's play a Love Game
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Por más buenos amigos que se hallan estado volviendo, Kenny no iba a permitir que le ganen la partida y Bebe no era el tipo de chica que acepta la derrota facilmente; KennyxButtersxBebe, oh si, basado en una canción, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**He revivido** *-* luego de haber estado con fiebre alta por varios dias, porfin pude levantarme de mi cama sin parecer un zombie andante.

**Razón por la cual escribí esto**: Si alguien ya ha leido antes, algun fic mio, habra notado que tengo una _ligera _Adicción con el bunny, bueno, esta vez decidi "seguir esparciendo mi adicción" y poner una mujer en esta pareja; asi aparecio Bebe, que yo la veo como una version femenina de Kenny (la adoro) y me gusta el BebexButters.

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**Pareja**: KennyxButtersxBebe ._.

* * *

_**Let's play a Love Game**_

_**—.—**_

**Let's have some fun**, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como comenzó todo esto, solo ocurrió por un simple tema de conversación, como si fuera algo casual, que de repente los llevaría a que, de ahora en adelante, cada día sea una competencia, una nueva batalla.

Por que tanto el rubio más conocido de South Park como la chica más seductora del pueblo, por buenos amigos que se hallan estado volviendo, no iban a aceptar facilmente la derrota al darse cuenta que se habian enamorado del mismo chico.

.

.

.

— Espera, déjame ver si entendí… ¿consideras a Butters un prospecto de chico tierno con el que no te molestaría salir? — pregunto Kenny mirando a Bebe con una ceja alzada.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your _disco stick_

— Si… me refiero a que… no es un mal chico, es atento y comparado con varios idiotas con los que he salido antes… — dijo la chica rubia jugando con un mechón de su pelo — además es lindo.

Kenny termino su cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo, apagándolo con su zapatilla. Bebe no se daba cuenta aun del terreno en el que se metía, pero tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado, ella no era el tipo de mujer que dejaría derrotarse tan fácilmente.

El problema, era que el tampoco.

_Guess he wants to play_ wants to play

I love game, **I love game**

— Bueno… lamento decirte Bebe, pero será mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa absurda idea — le dijo Kenny poniéndose en frente de la rubia, ella fruncio el seño en señal de que no comprendía — me refiero a que… ya le puse los ojos primero, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Ah si? — Pregunto sarcásticamente la chica, comprendiendo el mensaje — ¿olvidas que… puedo poner a babear por mi cualquier chico que se me de la gana, Kenny?

— ¿Y tu no olvidas… que el estuvo enamorado de mi por un tiempo? Tengo más oportunidades que tu. — le recordó McCormick sonriendo.

A partir de ese día, la vida del pequeño hijo de los Stotch cambiaria sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

…

Let's have some fun, **this beat is sick**

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Bebe caminaba con una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo, mientras todos los chicos del pasillo la miraban; no se entendia si es que ella caminaba en cámara lenta, o el pasillo era interminable; la rubia sonreía de vez en cuando a algunos chicos mientras los dejaba babeando el suelo, más trabajo para el ayudante de limpieza de seguro.

Diviso su objetivo, Butters metía libros en su casillero sin darse cuenta que unos ojos femeninos muy imponentes lo observaban, pero antes de que la rubia hablara, alguien apareció con todo un aire de masculinidad, opacando a la rubia.

Let's play a _love game_, play a love game  
do you want love, or you want fame

— Hola Butters — lo saludo Kenny en un tono de voz que gritaba "varonil" por todos lados, usando por primera vez en su jodida vida, algo que no era un parka naranja, sino más bien, una playera negra ligera.

— C-cielos Kenny… — se sonrojo el menor al ver lo "descubierto" que estaba su compañero de clases y apreciando por primera vez, lo bien formado que era su abdomen al remarcarse por la tela de la playera — ¡Te v-vas a enfermar!

— Tranquilo, decidí que hoy… habia que hacer un ligero cambio, ¿me queda bien? — le pregunto sin vergüenza McCormick sonriéndole al menor invadiendo, totalmente, el espacio personal del chico.

**Or** you _win _the game?

Bebe rodó los ojos y decidió romper la escena frente suyo, ella no era de las que se quedaban observando sin reclamar.

— No le hagas caso Butters, Kenny solo esta jugando… — le dijo de una forma extrañamente amable, un punto a favor para Bebe, ella siempre sacaba su lado más sensible y tierno cuando estaba junto al chico.

Kenny solo sonrio, tratando de ocultar su molestia de hace unos segundos.

**Let's play** a love game, play a love game  
do _you want love_, or you want fame

— Oh bueno… — murmuro el pequeño rubio, viendo algo confundido al chico y a la chica que aun lo veían de una forma algo extraña, como si esperara algo de el. ¿Qué querían de el? ¿Habia hecho algo malo? — Bueno… n-nos vemos luego.

Eso último lo dijo con tono algo asustado, dando un paso atrás, la presencia imponente de ambos era demasiada para el Stotch, quien sentía que algo en su interior le decía, que las cosas aun no terminaban.

Or you _win the game_?

Kenny y Bebe trataron de seguirlo como primera opción, pero al ver que el chico habia tratado de comenzar a correr se detuvieron.

— Lo asustaste… — le reclamo Bebe algo enojada al rubio.

— ¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tu y tu brasier de copa E! — contraataco el ojiazul riendose. Bebe entrecerró los ojos fulminando con la mirada a kenny.

Through the **Love game…**

* * *

**Mierda... **otra vez escribi un oneshot que parece más un two-shot T-T , nunca nada me sale bien.

**Jeje... **Se que deberia estar publicando mi fic "Mi más grande Enemigo", tambien que deberia terminar el capitulo final de "My dirty Little Secret" pero denme paciencia, aun no estoy del todo bien ;n; lo subire lo más pronto posible...

Notas de autora: ..._ Al carajo _— patea una botella — _me Ire a escribir un Stenny..._ — abre una puerta y huye —

**Mely Mad-Hatter *-***


	2. Chapter 2

_Holo_~  
¡Por fin... pude hacer una continuación de uno de mis oneshots! (Ahora solo me faltan... dos TwT jaja mierda.)  
Ojala les guste n-n

**Fiore-Star: **Perdón si no ves por aqui tu "super genial idea", a mi me encanto *-* pero shfgjafa la usare para otro oneshot, ¡lo juro!, por que me encanto tu idea, oh si quieres la puede usar tu, jojo pero no me mates con _tus poderes de dios, aunque digas que puedes revivir personas XD._

_ - South Park no me pertenece. - _

* * *

**_Let's Play a Love Game Parte-2_**

_Let's have some fun_  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your **disco stick**

Butters se escondía detrás de un muro que habia en el patio trasero de su colegio, llevaba ahí desde hace 15 minutos, mirando de vez en cuando por si Kenny o Bebe pasaban por allí, buscándolo.

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might _miss you babe_

¿Qué es lo que querían? Todo esto habia pasado de un día para el otro y no sabia como reaccionar, lo peor de todo, es que ambos rubios habian sido personas de las que en algún momento de su vida se habia enamorado, Bebe siempre la habia considerado una chica linda por la que todos los hombres morían y Kenny… bueno, con el rubio de ojos azules rebelde era lo mismo.

No podria elegir a ninguno de los dos si se lo pidieran.

**It's complicated** and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by **sexy Cupid**

Leopold pensaba tan distraído de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se habia levantado del suelo y por simple costumbre se dirigía a su casillero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bebe se volteo por puro reflejo y sonrio al ver al despistado Butters mirar desconcertado el lugar en el que se encontraba, como si no supiera como habia llegado ahí. Peor como siempre, antes de que la chica hablara, Kenny se adelanto.

— ¡Butters! — lo llamo el rubio de parka naranja, yendo en su dirección.

Guess _he wants to play_  
Wants to play

.

.

.

— ¿Q-que l-les ocurre a l-los dos hoy? — se animo a preguntar el pequeño Stotch, la curiosidad le habia ganado…

—…Bueno, deja que te explique — dijo Bebe acercándose a los dos chicos — ¿si tuvieras que elegir a uno de los dos… a quien seria?

**A love** game  
A love **game**

— ¿Q-q-que? — Butters sintió su cara arder, mientras veia a las dos imponentes personas que lo veían esperando una respuesta, Kenny a pesar de mantener una mirada seria en esos momentos, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— Deja que te ayude a elegir Butters. — le dijo el rubio acercándose al pequeño rubio, Bebe no lo vio venir, cuando se dio cuenta, McCormick estaba besando al menor de una forma que muchos considerarían "no permitida en un lugar publico".

_Hold me_ and love me  
Just want to _touch you for a minute_

— Oye Kenny… — le aviso la rubia algo avergonzado por la escena, mirando atrás por si alguien los veia; de todas formas, el más avergonzado de los tres era Butters.

El chico de casaca celeste comenzaba a marearse y cuando sintió a McCormick separarse, no hizo nada más que caer desmayado al suelo.

Maybe **three seconds is enough** for my heart to quit it

— ¡¿Butters! — pregunto preocupada Bebe mientras se agachaba para mover el brazo del pequeño rubio — Aa… Kenny, mira lo que hiciste.

— Era parte del plan en realidad… — dijo Kenny sonriendo, Bebe levanto una ceja — no hay nadie en los pasillos…

La rubia se alarmo al entender a lo que se referia el rubio, miro el armario vació de limpieza que habia al costado del casillero de Butters.

Let's have **some fun**,  
This beat is sick

— Esto es una absurda idea… — murmuro levantando al chico desmayado con ambos brazos — nos van a descubrir…

— ¿A ti? No es la primera que lo haces en un armario, me contaron lo que hiciste con Clyde una vez…

— Esta bien Esta bien… — dijo Bebe arrastrando a Butters dentro del pequeño armario, Kenny sonrio, ansioso por lo que vendría, dando un ultimo vistazo a la cara angelical del chico.

**I wanna take a ride** on your disco stick

Butters abrió los ojos dos segundos antes de que cerraran la puerta del pequeño armario.

— ¿Qué… que esta pasando? — pregunto en voz baja.

Don't _think too much_just bust that kick

— Tranquilo Butters, si no puedes escoger a ninguno de los dos… puedes tenernos a ambos. — le susurro Bebe divertida en su oído, haciendo estremecer al chico, quien sentía manos varoniles de McCormick examinar su torso.

De todas maneras, estaba en lo cierto, no podria elegir a ninguno de los dos.

**I **_**wanna**_** take a ride** on your disco stick

* * *

¡Ahora si! soy semi-libre, puedo escribir un stenny y no sentirme totalmente culpable por que me falte la mitad de un oneshot...

Auspiciadora: ¿Que mierda hablas? Te falta la parte final de "My dirty little secret" y el siguiente capitulo de "Mi más grande enemigo"! ¡Eres un fail total!

... D: _Dejen sus opiniones, miren el botoncito de "Review", tiene más estilo ahora, jojojo_~

**Mely Mad-Hatter.**


End file.
